


the stars whispered in my ear that night

by Jiro_supremecy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU- Will's not very nice, Angst, Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo Friendship, Bisexual Percy Jackson, F/F, F/M, Gen, He's a dick, Horoscopes, Hurt, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Hurt No Comfort, I hope this destroys you emotionally, I really mean, M/M, Multi, One Sided Love, [you'll need it], and by not very nice, and pretty much the only one out-of-character, f in the chat, good luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiro_supremecy/pseuds/Jiro_supremecy
Summary: Nico di Angelo never believed in horoscopes.He didn't care what your 'big three' was. He didn't care if you were a Scorpio, a Saggitarius or a Capricorn. The only things he believed in were Bianca and mythomagic.But that was before Bianca got killed.that was before he found out the gods were real.That was before he met Percy Jackson.He should've listened when the stars whispered to him that night.*****************************************************Percy has always been a big believer in horoscopes.It was one of the first things his mom taught him as a child, and continued to teach him as he grew.He knew that big changes would come to him even before the main prophecy, but he didn't know that the stars had already told someone else.***********************All characters belong to Rick Riordan.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 9





	1. the fate in our stars

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Percy is pretty much obsessed with Zodiac signs, horoscopes etc. When they rescue the Di Angelos, this slowly rubs off onto NIco. (also Nico and percy are almost the same age because the age gap in some fics makes me uncomfortable and I don't want to risk it.)
> 
> Fast forward to now and Nico's with Will. He finally begins to feel happy in a realationship that respects his boundries and keeps him busy. He still believes in horoscopes, but Will says that it's all nonsense that percy fed him to keep his ten year old self busy, so he makes sure not to do it while Will is here.
> 
> one night, while stargazing, he notices something.  
> the stars are whispering to him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AU where Will's a dick, Percy is obsessed with astrology and the battle with Gaia/Gaea hasn't happened yet.)
> 
> lets start from the beginning. 
> 
> (All characters belong to Rick Riordan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fanfic, so please be nice! My wattpad is aizawasleftfoot if you want to check it out! I'm planning to mainly be on here, but I have a few finished chapters to my name that I'm (if i do say so myself) quite proud of :)

_NICO'S POV_

"My name's Percy Jackson. We've come to save you,"

His hand leading me out of the building.

His green eyes looking out at me, checking I'm ok.

His arms holding the sword that saved me.

His voice clouding my mind.

His fingers pointed to the stars, showing me the different constellations.

Him. It's always been him.

**_ ~~*****************************~~ _ **

I guess I should start at the beginning. That's where most stories start, right? Not that I would know, I haven't even seen one since 1936. Ha. Anyway.

The name's Nico di Angelo. I'm sixteen (technically 76) and I'm a demigod. My father is Hades and my Mother is dead. I spent 72 years in a casino, give or take, and my only sister died on a quest. Then I visited the underworld (as you do), found my dead half-sister and brought her back to life (as you do). I'm also an Aquarius.

If you'd have asked me back in 1940, "Hey Nico, what's your zodiac sign?" I would've laughed in your face. I didn't believe in that stuff. Funny how things come back to bite us in the end.  
I said I'd start from the beginning. That was a lie. I'm going to start from the day I was rescued.  
The day I met Percy Jackson.

******************************  
Me and Bia huddled against the wall, her strong arms enveloping my shivering frame.  
"shush, Mio caro, It's ok" she murmured into my hair, but I could feel her shaking. Neither of us had seen anything like this before. We listened closely, straining for the slightest bit of sound that would indicate the thing's return. It was almost to much to bare. I wanted to cry out, Scream for someone to help, but I didn't want to get Bia killed. We waited in pure silence.  
Suddenly, the door opposite slammed open, And my heart flinched.  
But, in place of the monster, was...  
A boy.  
A young teen.  
With a sword?!?  
Whoah.  
Whoah. Whoah WHOAH.  
A SWORD?!?  
I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I didn't notice him slowly moving closer.  
"My name's Percy Jackson," He soothed.  
I could hear the caution in his voice. Why is he afraid of us?

The creature slid silently through the door. I felt Bia tense up next to me. She must have seen it too.  
"I'm here to help you," Percy edged even closer.  
No. No no NO! This is all wrong. I glared at the older boy, trying to tell him with my eyes that he should run, save himself before it's too late.

Apparently he can't read eyes.

He slowly started to bend down, making no sudden movements.  
"You need to come with me. Your headteacher is a-"  
Whoosh.  
Something flew through the air, hitting the other boy and pinning him to the wall by his shoulder. The paint underneath gave way to small hair-pin cracks.  
For a terrible second, he stayed limp, and even though I hadn't heard any bones crack I thought he was dead. Evidently so did Bianca, I felt her turn her head away from the pitiful scene.  
It had been to long. He was dead.  
Cazzo.  
Then the creature spoke, and Percy raised his head. Grazie a gesù cristo.  
"Perrrseus Jackson," The thing moved closer, "What a pleasurrre seeing you in my school today,"  
Percy laughed, a short hollow sound that sent shivers down my spine. "Let them go. Leave them out of this,"  
"I'm afrrraid I can't do that, Perrrseus. We both know that,"  
Percy said nothing, Instead gestured to thing that kept him upright. "Is this poisonous?"  
"Yes. It will kill you in rrrroughly half an hour"  
"Good to know,"

I turned my head towards Bia, careful not to make any noise. Her face was tense, but she understood. The monster seemed to be busy with Percy, Which would give us the chance we needed to run. She pushed off the wall, eyes firmly fixed on the door. Once she was up, she gestured for me to follow, still refusing to look at the scene next to us. I shifted my body weight upwards, and stretched my arms out to Bia. She pulled me off the ground, and we started to slowly make our way across the room. I could hear Percy struggling, and I was so close to looking, but I didn't. Somehow I knew he didn't have much more time left before the poison started kicking in.  
We tiptoed our way across the floorboards, thanking the ancestors that non of them were creaky. Every sound seemed amplified, so much so that the sound of Percy drawing his sword made me duck, as if I was the one he was attacking. Bianca froze, and gradually turned around to face me. She didn't risk speaking, but the look on her face made it pretty clear that if I made another sound we were carne morta. I lowered my head, and we continued to creep.  
Whoosh.  
Something whizzed past my head, crashing in the wall parallel to me.  
"Don't move, or they die," A voice carried across the hall, clear that the offer went both ways.  
Cazzo.  
Cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo.  
Finally, I allowed my head to turn to face the corner. Percy had the monster pinned in a corner, but I doubt he had it under control.  
"Don't worry guys, I've got it!"

He didn't turn to meet my eyes.

**_ ~~*****************************************~~ _ **

_PERCY'S POV_

I most definitely did not have it.

My left shoulder was numb and slowly blackening. The people that I was supposed to be protecting just got shot at by a Manticore. 

Even by my standards, that's pretty bad.

My breath felt heavy in my lungs as I felt the poison spreading. I reckoned I had about fifteen minutes before my heart stopped, which was a pretty generous guess. I forced my brain to start working out what to do, but that was Annabeth's department not mine, and I'd lost her going after these two. Sorry, these three, if we're including the monster in front of me. 

"Hey douche bag!"

I had to admit, I said that a lot more bravely than I felt.

"Lets make a deal," I (somehow) kept my voice steady. These kids needed me.

"Yes?" The manticore hissed from its corner.

I took a mental deep breath. I had to choose my words carefully If I wanted to live.

"Let those two," I gestured in the general area of the di angelos with my free hand, ignoring the pain that shot up my elbow, "run up to the roof. I'll go with them. If me and my friends can beat you there, you let us go scott-free. The only condition is you're not allowed to attack us while we get there, and we can't attack you until we get there. Deal?"

The silence was too long. I could feel the tension in the air as the beast took its time deciding.

"Deal. I swear on the river Styx,"

My eyes widened. I rushed towards the di Angelos, scooping them forward with riptide (now in pen form. I didn't want to bring two demigod-kebabs back to camp) and ushered them out the door into the hallway. They turned and looked at me and I had to resist the urge to push them up the stairs. I simply yelled at them to run, keeping behind them the whole way to make sure the manticore kept his promise. 

As we reached the second flight of stairs, I focused on contacting Grover.

"Grover. Food. Tins. Enchiladas. Help. On the roof. Bring the others."

I could only hope we still had our connection.

By the third flight of stairs, they were both beginning to tire. The brother bent over, hands on knees, panting. Looking at him, I had to admire his stamina. He was what, twelve? And he just flat-out ran up three flights of stairs with no training whatsoever. That's pretty damn awesome.

"Mio caro?" That was the sister turning to look behind her.

He waved at her, still wheezing.

I sighed.

Walking towards the boy, I moved my hands as if to pick him up, then asked him permission with my eyes. He looked at his sister. His sister nodded. I scooped him up onto my back and started running again. Luckily there were only two more staircases, cause I think even I would've fainted, and I'm a demigod. Mental note to ask the girl about her training plan.

Mental note to remember mental notes.

We reached the top, saved the siblings, lost Annabeth, Bianca joined Artemis' hunt etc.

the rest doesn't apply to this story.

**********************

_NICO'S POV_

His arms supporting my legs.

His back holding me up.

His smell engraving itself onto my brain.

His hair on my neck.

His voice constantly asking if I'm ok, If I'm ready to run.

His footsteps pounding in my ears.

His eyes constantly looking forward.

Him. It's always been him.


	2. the boy of ink and stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy explains to Nico how the planets can be as important as an oracle's prophecy.
> 
> He also has to explain what an oracle was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try a slightly different writing style for this chapter, so please comment on which one you prefer! I'll be going with a majority :)

_Nico's POV_

Cold air on my arms, moonlight on my skin

flipping through mythomagic cards as **he** sits there

next to me in the tree

I've always been good at climbing.

I show him the Poseidon card, he laughs

a sound that carries through the night air like a sharp knife through warm butter.

It cuts straight to my heart. [or should I say gay to my heart? ha.]

I didn't know it, but that was the moment I fell in love with a boy.

The boy of oceans.

The boy of a sea breeze.

The boy of stars.

* * *

_PERCY'S POV_

He shows me my dad's card; I have to laugh.

His face is old and weathered (his face is young and crinkled)

His eyes are a deep blue (his eyes are sea green. _"You've got your fathers eyes"_ )

And he's a mermaid?!?

I have to laugh.

Nico grins for the millionth time this hour.

I sigh.

"What's wrong?"

Oh, I don't know, my best friend just got pulled off a fucking cliff.

"Nothing,"

I jump to the ground, sit against the tree trunk and pat the earth next to me. "Sit," 

Feels like I'm ordering a dog around. I don't check to see if he follows.

a light _whoosh_ and a _thud._

He lays parallel to me, arms stiffly by his sides.

_I still need to ask Bianca about her training plan._

"Do you believe in zodiac signs, Nico?"

"No. The only things I believe in are Bianca and mythomagic,"

he pauses.

"...and you,"

Good to know he trusts someone he's known for an hour.

I peer up at the stars as I feel the words come naturally to me.

_"Your sun is in Leo, Percy! Can you remember what your moon and rising are?"_

My mom taught me all this when i was younger, and I feel her with me as I pass it on to Nico.

_"Why don't you grab me a beer instead of teaching him that hippy bullshit?"_

Gabe's voice makes it's way into my memories, and I want to shiver ~~scream~~.

I push it aside and point to the stars. 

"The planets alignment can be as accurate as the oracle of Delphi,"

Nico turns to me, nose scrunched up like he was concentrating.

"What's an Oracle?" 

I sigh again. 

This is going to take a while.


End file.
